Finding Destiny
by FireCherryBlossom
Summary: A girl confused about her past and her future searching for her destiny and along the way she falls in love with a prince and finds the truth about her past, please read and review
1. Prologue

_Finding Destiny._

_Prologue. _

_**40 thousand years ago phoenix lived but before she died the sky changed both the sun and the moon were in the sky at the same time and were piercing blue in colour phoenix called this the "WOLF EYES" because they looked like wolf eyes, although that was a rare colour for wolf eyes, and on this night phoenix made a prophecy:**_

_**When the wolf eyes are in the sky a baby girl will,**_

_**Be born with the power of the phoenix she will,**_

_**Have hair as black as night and eyes of piercing blue,**_

_**She will also be given the power to control fire as well,**_

_**As good and evil to unite them and become twilight the most,**_

_**Powerful and yet destructive force in the entire world.**_

_**It is said that the prophecy will only come to pass if the phoenix is need and that the legendary firebird will reside within a girl.**_

_**40 thousand years later a baby girl was born who fulfilled the prophecy exactly and was born wrapped in fire although the fire never burned those close to her, this girl was named kiara and she was the phoenix as well as an oracle one of which fire lord Ozai wanted so he hunted them and finally captured the little girl by taking her parents lives. **_

_**A stone tablet with writing on in a language you don't understand slowly you walk forward and reach out your right hand and touch the stone the words glow and start to translate themselves you hear whispers of the words but cant make them out, suddenly the words come flying at you surround you and you start to glow as the words start to revile what they mean but they are fading away so you cant see what they say. **_Kiara woke up sweating "the same dream again that's the second night in a row but what dose it mean?" she spoke out loud to no one as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection a 15yr old girl stared back with shoulder length hair as black as night and piercing blue eyes, tanned skin and 5'5 ft tall wearing a fire nation night shirt she sighed and climbed back into bed and went back to a dreamless sleep. "wake up sleepy head" Azula chimed as she opened the curtains on kiara's windows and the shook her "go away Azula" kiara mumbled and turned over but azula didn't leave "daddy wants to see you in the war chamber now" azula said with extra emphasis on the word now "ok I'm up just let me get dressed" kiara replied and sat up and slowly swung her legs out of the bed and on to the floor as the door closed she jumped up and ran to the closet and pulled out a black Chinese style dress with short sleeves once she had it on it had slits up to her hips and went down to her ankles with a red dragon on the front the tail by her left ankle and the head by her right shoulder and no shoes with her hair down she maybe in the fire nation but refuses to wear fire nation clothes as she walked out of her bedroom door lost in thought she headed for the war chamber_**, why does Ozai make me call him father? And why dose he treat me like a daughter? Tomorrow I turn 16 and my powers keep growing stronger so do my visions but I wont tell him what I see never have never will**_when kiara arrived at the war chamber voices could be heard there was a meeting, slowly she walked up to the door the guards didn't block her way just bowed their heads and let her pass as soon as she was inside the generals turned to face her, kiara saw a familiar face it was Zhao one thought went through her mind _**what is he doing here?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meditation

**Chapter 1: Meditation. **

"You wished to see me father" kiara said as she looked over to where Ozai was sitting "ah kiara you're here" Ozai said as kiara walked into the glow of the torches "kiara tomorrow you will leave with admiral Zhao to help him capture the avatar" Ozai said as a look of shock crossed kiara's face but as quickly as it came it was gone "but why?" kiara questioned this was the wrong move "because I said so kiara" Ozai boomed the fire around the war chamber glowed brighter "fine I'll go" kiara shouted and turned and stormed out of the war chamber past the guards as she made her way down the corridor back to her room the torches flared brighter but when she was gone they returned to normal. As she entered her room Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were waiting for her, azula was sitting on her bed, mai was hanging out by the window and ty lee was jumping around like a monkey "what do you want azula?" kiara asked closing her door and walking up to her bed "well I heard daddy was sending you away to fetch the avatar to bad I'll be bringing back the avatar and Zuko" azula said with a smirk by now ty lee had stopped jumping around and was standing by mai, azula had also stood up she was taller than kiara because she and her friends were 18 years old and thought that they could boss her around but not today not the way she was feeling, kiara walked past azula and her friends then slowly turned around "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" kiara shouted and sent a powerful blast of telekinetic energy at the three of them sending them flying backwards towards the bedroom doors which opened so they slammed into the stone wall then the doors closed, kiara walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black trousers and put them on then put on some calf high boots that come over the top of her trousers and she is still wearing her dress pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and headed to her meditation lesson. When kiara arrived "your late princess kiara" her teacher scolded as she walked by "father wanted to see me" kiara explained and sat down in a circle of six candles and then lit them by thought and started to breathe deeply and soon slipped into a trance and the candles flared brighter, _**where she was greeted by to people who kiara recognized as her parents "your destiny awaits you kiara" father said as her mother came into view beside him "follow you heart kiara and it will guide you" mother said as the both started to fade away "remember kiara we are always with you" they said together as they disappeared**_ her trance was broken and the candles extinguished quickly kiara got up and ran out of the tent tears prickling at the back of her eyes she ran all the way to her room closed the doors and changed into a blue silk nightshirt and flung herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Parting Gift

**Chapter 2: Parting gift.**

Suddenly a loud banging woke Kiara up "princess Kiara admiral Zhao is waiting for you downstairs" a guard shouted through the door slowly Kiara sat up "OK I'll be down in 5 minutes" Kiara said as she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to wash. Kiara pulled on a blood red Chinese style top with short sleeves that shows off her pierced belly button with half a black dragon on the front and a sliver belly bar with a blood red jewel and tight black trousers and black calf high boots that come over the top of her trousers and her black hair up with a blood red clip with two bangs framing her face and in her ears sliver studs with blood red jewels, Kiara grabbed two daggers from off her desk one with a sliver wolfs head handle and one with a sliver tigers head both with piercing blue gems as eyes and the blades were straight and sharp she put the wolf dagger in a hidden pocket in her right boot and the tiger dagger in a hidden pocket in her left boot and headed downstairs to meet Zhao. 

As Kiara rounded the corner and headed through the hall to the front door out of the palace she saw a figure _**Ozia**_ was the thought that went through Kiara's head "Kiara I am giving you what you have earned" Ozia said and pointed to some fire nation Armour laying on the table her eyes widened in shock at what she saw "I don't want it" Kiara replied and continued to walk to the door but Ozia signalled to the guards to stop her "you will take the Armour Kiara you are one of us" Ozia commanded, slowly Kiara turned around to face Ozia her eyes narrowed at him "I told you I don't want it" Kiara said fiercely and sent a small blast of telekinetic energy at the Armour which sent it flying into the wall then turned around and stormed out if the palace and straight to Zhao's ship. 


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning

**Chapter 3: Beginning.**

Kiara was still fuming at what Ozai had done and she almost walked right into Zhao himself "princess Kiara there you are I was going to send someone looking for you" Zhao said as he escorted her to his ship "welcome aboard, guard show her to her quarters" he continued then went to talk to the captain, for the first time since Kiara woke up she looked up at the sky only to be greeted by the wolf eyes the one thing that never changed.

Then she followed the guard into a room covered in fire nation symbols and colours she whirled around "are you kidding me I will not stay in a room covered in these symbols" Kiara said anger filling her voice as the guard cowered from her but not because of anger but because her eyes were black as black night and not just her irises but even the whites of her eyes completely black then Zhao came storming in "what is going on in here?" Zhao questioned as Kiara slowly turned to face her eyes back to piercing blue like the sky outside "I will not sleep in a room covered in fire nation symbols" Kiara explained calmly while folding her arms and staring Zhao straight in the eye "and why not princess?" Zhao asked staring straight back at Kiara 

"BECAUSE I'M NOT FIRE NATION!" Kiara screamed at Zhao while he stood there in shock at her words, but what Kiara didn't't realize was they had already set sail at full speed to where the avatar had last been sighted. Finally after a few minutes Zhao pulled the guard to his feet shoved him out of the door then followed him stopped in the door "you will stay locked in here and think about what you have said" Zhao said then shut and locked the door behind him.

_**Oh man I locked in my room no way to get outside to the wolf eyes they are calling to me I need to get out, we've been travelling for 10 hours so that would make it about 4 o'clock I need to wait until 10 o'clock tonight that's when I will make my move not long now **_Kiara thought as she sat down to meditate to focus on the fire burning in her heart as she focused flames started to surround her like a cocoon.


	5. Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise. **

About 6 hours later Kiara woke up where she fell asleep after the cocoon engulfed her sat up groggily putting a hand to her forehead and groaning softly, slowly Kiara stood up a bit wobbly at first, she looked around taking in her surroundings everything coming back to her in a rush as she walked to the door and remembered that it was locked "ugh" Kiara cried and punched the door with her fist but it went right through the metal "ahhh" Kiara screamed but not loud enough for Zhao to hear and pulled her hand back so fast she fell back on her backside staring at her hand then the door and back again, quickly Kiara pulled herself up off the floor and walked over to the door gingerly touching where her hand went through but found that it was solid metal _**OK so that must be one of my powers, now I remember I've done this before now just concentrate come on focus Kiara**_ she thought to herself then slowly walked forwards and stepped through the door and out into the hall.

Kiara punched the air in a celebratory jester then headed for the deck surprisingly it was clear and Kiara walked to the middle of the deck and lifted her head and looked up at the sky where the wolf eyes were glowing even brighter so were Kiara's piercing blue eyes slowly Kiara reached up and removed the clip from her hair and let it fall and rest on her shoulders and then clipped the clip to the bottom of her shirt, suddenly a bright piercing light surrounded Kiara and she floated up into the sky it was light blue the colour of her eyes, Zhao stood on a balcony watching the whole thing with a look of pure terror on his face while Kiara was sending out ripples of energy her powers are growing evolving but dawn was coming and Kiara's hair was flying around behind her slowly she was being lowered to the deck her eyes glowing piercing blue once the wolf eyes disappeared Kiara returned to normal but she was very tired.

"Admiral Zhao a huge storm is on the horizon and heading this way!" guard shouted up to Zhao who looked at the darken sky just as it started to rain and the sea started to swell with huge waves Kiara looked over her right shoulder "AHHH" Kiara screamed as a huge wave sent her slamming into the side of the metal ship the in to the depths of the ocean, Kiara kicked her legs and broke the surface soaked to the bone then CRACK! Something hit Kiara in the head and darkness engulfed her she sank beneath the icy waters.


	6. Chapter 5: Alive?

**Chapter 5: Alive?**

A man jumped over the side of his ship and plunged into the freezing water and swam down and grabbed a lifeless girl around the waist and brought her to the surface lifted her up and some more men pulled her on board then their commander who noticed a red watery trail flowing from the girls head "get my uncle" he shouted to a guard who ran down some stairs and came back with a rather short plump old man "Zuko you interrupted my morning tea what for?" Uncle questioned looking at a soaked Zuko, 

"Uncle we pulled this girl out of the water she isn't breathing and there is a deep gash on her forehead" Zuko explained rapidly as he led his uncle towards the girls lifeless body, Uncle Iroh knelt down and felt for a pulse it was there just very faint "we need to get her to a healer now" uncle Iroh said and stood up and walked back to his room to get some herbs to help while Zuko knelt by the girl thinking_** who is she? And why dose she seem familiar?**_ Suddenly he heard a noise faint but still a noise he looked down "uh" Kiara murmured and her eyes fluttered open to see golden eyes staring into hers Kiara gasped and tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed on her shoulder so she laid back down.

Iroh appeared back on deck with the herbs to see Zuko by the girl he smiled to himself, Zuko looked around and spotted his uncle "uncle come quick she is awake" Zuko shouted Iroh came running over to where they were Kiara looked at the old man then at the scar faced boy with golden eyes they were both staring "Zuko create a small fire and heat the water in that bowl while I crush the herbs then clean her wound" Iroh told Zuko and busied himself, Zuko dismissed the crew and cleaned the girls wound with her watching every movement, as Zuko went to rinse the cloth he was using in the heated water Kiara slowly sat up taking in her surroundings _**oh great another fire nation ship**_ she thought shivering and just realizing she was soaked and that her head really hurt lifted her left hand and touched her cut she winced as pain shout through her head, Zuko turned back to find the girl was sitting up looking around but he was staring at her cut Zuko reached over and nudged his uncle and pointed to the girls head which was glowing a bright yellow and healing before their very eyes suddenly Kiara's head felt better but she was really cold so on shaky legs she stood up and turned to face the sun which was now high up in the sky she started to glow softly at first then a fiery red which engulfed her then disappeared and Kiara and Zuko's clothes were dry then she collapsed to the ground.


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Chapter 6: Recovery.**

"Uncle have we reached land yet?" Zuko asked while staring out over the ocean "not yet prince Zuko, but we will by tomorrow morning" Iroh replied and retired to his room.

Zuko opened the door to his room and saw the blacked haired girl laying on his bed her hair fanning out around her head and framing her face _**she looks so peaceful**_ Zuko thought as he sat down in a chair in the corner of his room, slowly Kiara opened her eyes and looked around what she saw was a room covered in fire nation symbols with a few candles burning on a table illuminating the room "so you're awake" Zuko said and leaned foreword so that his face was in the light "yes" Kiara replied and swung her legs around so she was sitting up facing Zuko staring right into his eyes.

"What is your name?" Zuko asked standing up and walking towards her "my name is Kiara" Kiara answered standing up and meeting him in the middle of his room "you are fire nation?" Zuko questioned, Kiara's eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth then narrowed at Zuko "I am not fire nation" Kiara replied calmly and turned away from Zuko "so what nation are you?" Zuko demanded as he grabbed Kiara's arm and spun her around so that Kiara faced him "I am water nation" Kiara responded then yanked her arm away from Zuko and ran for the door but Zuko got in her way "look I wont hurt you Kiara" Zuko said while taking hold of her wrists and pulling her close "how are you a fire bender?" Zuko asked while Kiara looked at the ground "I'm not a fire bender I control fire its like fire and I are one" Kiara whispered 

"What that's impossible" Zuko declared tightening his grip on Kiara wrists who grimaced with pain "NO ITS NOT NOW LET ME GO!" Kiara shouted releasing a burst of fire that sent Zuko flying out through the door into the hall, still glowing Kiara ran past Zuko down the hall heading for the deck once she reached the deck Iroh was sitting playing a game "you are awake, what is your name?" Iroh asked not looking at her while the rest backed away "my name is Kiara" Kiara answered politely and walked past Iroh who looked up from his game and saw a fiery glow in the shape of a figure a young girl _**it can't be, could she be the girl the prophecy spoke of **_Iroh thought shocked at what he saw.


	8. Chapter 7: Sparing

**Chapter 7: Sparing.**

Kiara looked around after seeing that there was no way off the ship the fiery glow disappeared to reveal a girl with hair as black as night and eyes of piercing blue Iroh gasped _**she is the one**_ he thought "Kiara, how would you like to learn how to control your powers?" Iroh asked standing up"you mean you would teach me" Kiara replied curiously turning her piercing blue eyes to face his golden ones "yes you will learn with Zuko we start after lunch" Iroh explained and headed of for lunch "are you hungry Kiara?" Iroh questioned looking back over his left shoulder but before Kiara had a chance to replied her stomach let out a loud growl answering Iroh's question for him, he motioned for Kiara to follow him.

After lunch "meet me on the deck in 10 minutes" Iroh said and walked off to change into some loser fitting clothes to fight in. Kiara decided to head for the deck, pulling the blood red clip off her shirt where she put it ages ago surprised it was still there and clipped her hair back so she had two bangs framing her face, slowly Kiara made her way up the stairs to the deck and carefully opened the door as she did a gently breeze blew back her bangs as she stepped out of the doorway Kiara noticed Zuko sitting crossed legged on the floor meditating and wearing his training clothes, cautiously Kiara walked forward "mind if I join you?" Kiara asked Zuko looked up suddenly _**wow I must have been deep in thought because I didn't't even hear her walking towards me **_"no have a seat" Zuko replied gesturing for Kiara to sit down "your uncle offered to teach me" Kiara said while sitting down next to Zuko "really, who will you train with?" Zuko asked sounding a little surprised "you" Kiara replied simply Zuko turned to face Kiara his mouth hanging open "Zuko shut your mouth" Iroh said as he walked over to where they were sitting Kiara stifled a giggle that made Zuko glare at her "OK I want you to fight each other so I can see what level of training you both need" Iroh explained as Kiara and Zuko both had shocked looks on the faces "are you kidding uncle I wont fight her" Zuko said and folded his arms in defiance "what are you afraid of me" Kiara teased and got ready to fight "fine but if I hurt you don't complain" Zuko grumbled and got in his battle stance.

Zuko created flame daggers and charged at Kiara who dodged with a no handed back flip in mid air Kiara reached to her boots and pulled out her daggers from where they were hidden when she landed the daggers were gripped in her hands one each side of her face because her arms were crossed in front of her chest, she ran at Zuko putting her arms behind her then she spun and threw both daggers at him, Zuko saw them coming and dodged both barely _**that was to close I underestimated her**_ Zuko thought then threw five fireballs at Kiara who had turned to face him _**oh no now what think Kiara come in think got it **_Kiara thought she stood raised her hands and focused on the fireballs and made then merge together to create one giant fireball heading straight for her, Zuko and Iroh stood there amazed at what Kiara could dobut also a little concerned at what might happen _**oh man what have I just done I'm in so much trouble**_ Kiara thought but then an idea popped into her head so the fireball reversed course and headed for Zuko really fast then surrounded him but the fire wasn't't burning.

Suddenly a loud SCRAPE! Of metal broke Kiara's concentration and the fire dissipated leaving Zuko on the ground and Kiara the winner of the fight "ah princess there you are" a familiar voice called Kiara froze her eyes wide fear even Zuko looked startled at the tone of the voice "board that ship now" the voice rang out.


	9. Chapter 8: Zhao's Attack

**Chapter 8: Zhao's's Attack.**

Loads of soldiers came off the man's ship and ran aboard Zuko's ship "grab the girl" the man shouted, soldiers surrounded Zuko and Kiara pointing spears at them while two men grabbed hold of Kiara's arms "let me go" Kiara said as a figure came out of the shadows "Zhao" Zuko hissed and lunged forward but was caught by two soldiers "well if it isn't't the banished prince" Zhao said as he walked over to Kiara "hello princess its been a while" he stated and reached out his hand and lifted up her head so she was looking him in the eyes "let me go Zhao" Kiara demanded as she yanked her head out of his grasp "I don't think so princess Kiara I'm sending you back to the fire lord he will deal with you" Zhao explained to Kiara as her head dropped, Zuko looked at Kiara his eyes wide "you're my sister" Zuko exclaimed.

"No I'm not your sister I have no family" Kiara replied looking at Zuko 

Who stared back looking for similar features and found the only thing they had in common was their black hair because she was not a fire bender "I believe you" Zuko whispered so only Kiara could hear him "you are a fire nation princess, Kiara you have family" Zhao's said then walked over to where his captain stood "make sure you put the chains on tight" Zhao whispered so they wouldn't't hear but with Kiara's perfect hearing she heard and gasped then felt cold steel clamp tightly around her wrists stopping her from bending she looked over to Zuko and saw they had done the same to him _**oh man how are we going to get out of this one?, where is Iroh did he get away?**_ Kiara thought as she and Zuko were both thrown in the same cell their chains removed.

"You will never escape this cell is bender proof" the guard explained then locked the door and left.

Back on the ship Iroh and the rest of the crew were being released and Zhao was sailing off "follow that ship we must get Zuko and Kiara back" Iroh commanded.


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

**Chapter 9: Escape.**

"Zuko please listen to me I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared that you would turn me in I'm so sorry" Kiara said on the verge of tears Zuko just turned away and went over to the far mattress on the floor Kiara stood there with a shocked look on her face and tears spilling down her cheeks slowly she turned and went and curled up in a ball on the other mattress sobbing quietly so Zuko wouldn't hear her soon she cried her self to sleep.

Suddenly a loud jolt woke both Kiara and Zuko who sat up and stared right into each others eyes Zuko could see Kiara had been crying and that she was truly sorry "OK I forgive you now lets get out of here" Zuko said standing up and walking towards the door "Zuko the door is bender proof remember" Kiara said also standing up and walking to stand by Zuko "I know but if we wait until a guard comes through we can steal his keys and get off of the ship" Zuko explained turning to face Kiara and smiling so she returned the smile _**wait a minute the door may be bender proof but I'm not a bender I'm different**_"no that will take to long" Kiara replied giving Zuko a mischievous smile "what do you mean?" Zuko questioned giving Kiara a puzzled look "move out of the way and I'll show you" Kiara replied cryptically Zuko moved to stand behind kiara but was still confused.

Kiara stood in front of the door turning her back to face Zuko and giving him a brief smile before starting to glow a blazing red her eyes changed to black pure black, Zuko saw her eyes change before she turned to face the door again briefly Kiara saw the look of horror cross Zuko's face, she focused her power lifted up her right and sent a blast of telekinetic energy with fire swirling around towards the door then with a loud thud the metal door went flying forwards into the opposite wall covered in scorch marks.

Kiara motioned for Zuko to follow her and lead the way up to the deck knocking fire nation soldiers out in the process when they arrived on deck soldiers were waiting ready for battle not expecting a blazing red figure to come walking through the door.

Kiara stood surrounded by soldiers in battle stances all aiming at her "ha ha ha ha ha" Kiara laughed and flicked her right wrist and the soldiers on her right hand side went flying over board she did exactly the same with the soldiers on her left the rest ran for cover.

Zuko walked forward out of the shadows and up to Kiara "that was amazing" Zuko gasped suddenly he felt a hand in his left he looked down to see Kiara's blazing red hand in his but the fire didn't burn it wasn't even hot suddenly the glow wrapped around him and a fire bird appeared around both of them with one flap of its wings they were in the sky soaring back towards Iroh's ship which was not far behind the bird landed on the deck and Zuko walked out of the flames "prince Zuko your back" Iroh exclaimed hugging Zuko "uncle" Zuko replied but the glow behind Zuko court Iroh's attention "the phoenix has returned" Iroh whispered letting go of Zuko and walking towards Kiara who looked straight back at him then flapped her wings and took off in to the sky back to Zhao's ship.

"next time think before you act Zhao" Kiara shouted from her position in the sky Zhao looked up to see where the voice came from and saw a giant fire bird in the sky "uh oh" Zhao whispered that was all he had time to say as a giant wave rose up from the sea but turned to flames and came smashing down on the ship destroying the entire ship but the crew escaped with their lives including zhao the water swirled them to a island in the middle of no where.

Kiara returned to zukos ship landed on the deck and the flames receded to revile Kiara standing there her eyes glazed over then she collapsed on the floor.


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed.**

Zuko ran over to Kiara and picked her up and carried her below deck to the infirmary, he gently placed her on the bed **_oh man I hope she's gonna be OK _**Zuko thought as he stood and watched the on board doctor treat her.

"Zuko come with me, we need to talk" Iroh said appearing next to Zuko who reluctantly turned and followed his uncle out of the infirmary and up on to the deck where they were greeted by a cool ocean breeze

"What do we need to talk about uncle?" Zuko asked quietly Iroh turned to face him

"Well Zuko as you have seen Kiara is no ordinary girl she is an oracle and that is why your father captured her when she was just a child, he killed her parents himself" Iroh explained as a look of pure horror crossed Zuko's face

"No my father wouldn't do that your lying" Zuko yelled at his uncle who stood there and took the abuse

"Zuko calm down why would I lie to you also that is not all Kiara is if my suspicions are correct then she more special then my brother thinks" Iroh said calmly to Zuko who by now had calmed down a lot now

"Prince Zuko the girl she is waking up" a guard informed, Zuko turned around and ran down to the infirmary.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary the doctor had checked kiara for injuries from head to toe and had found none, **_Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me? "Kiara I'm not going to hurt you my name is Phoenix and I'm a part of you in fact we are one and soon everything will become clear you will find your destiny" the firebird said as she and her voice slowly faded into nothingness, _**Kiara tossed and turned but didn't wake until slowly her eyelids fluttered open and the room became clear, carefully sitting up looking around with a sudden BANG!! The door flew open and Zuko stood in the door way "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE AN ORACLE" Zuko screamed at Kiara who looked at Zuko with a look of pure shock on her face

"Because its none of your business" Kiara replied quietly and slid off the bed and stood up she and walked towards zuko "Move out of my way" Kiara said fiercely and glared straight at him looking right into his golden eyes which to her looked like twin amber coloured flames, Zuko returned the stare looking back into her piercing blue eyes which to him looked like wolves eyes

"No I wont move" zuko replied coldly and folded his arms across his chest and stood stock still

"Why wont you move?" Kiara asked curious as to why Zuko wouldn't move

"I want answers" Zuko replied seriously as he walked forward towards Kiara until he was right in front of her face

"Now tell me who you are?" Zuko questioned

"My name is Kiara, I'm water nation, my parents were killed when I was four years old, I remember them very well, I have no siblings, growing up among people who could bend water and I couldn't all I could do was create fire and control it not like a bender, it was and still is like I am one with fire, I was picked on a lot but I could do a lot of different things not just play with fire I could see things, the other kids would try to start fights with me using water but I could move it out of the way with my mind and now I'm confused I don't know who or what I am" Kiara explained to Zuko who stood there looking gob smacked so Kiara dodged around him and out the door up on to the main deck where Iroh was waiting for her

"Kiara you are awake" Iroh said.


	12. Chapter 11: Stone Coffin

**Chapter 11: Stone Coffin.**

Kiara heard his voice but didn't stop just carried on walking until she reached a block of stone on the deck of the ship standing about 7ft tall covered in ancient symbols and picture diagrams.

"What is that?" Kiara asked Iroh as she stood in front of the block

"I don't have a clue as we fished it out of the ocean while you were unconscious" Iroh replied moving to stand next to Kiara in the meantime Zuko had recovered from what Kiara had told him and made his way up to the deck and over to where his uncle and Kiara were

"Uncle when will training resume?" Zuko asked turning to face his uncle

"As soon as we figure what this stone block is Zuko" Iroh answered facing his nephew, Kiara jumped a little when she turned around cause she didn't expect to see Zuko standing there

"Take Kiara to her room to rest" Zuko commanded a guard who led her to a room near Zuko's.

As the sun was setting Zuko was on deck watching the sun sink below the ocean when a figure appeared

"Hey look I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was but I was scared and I find it hard to trust people" Kiara explained to Zuko who was staring at the horizon, slowly she turned to leave

"Wait don't go" Zuko called out Kiara turned to face him and smiled _**Wow that's the first time I've smiled in years**_ Kiara thought. They stood in silence until

"So anything else I need to know?" Zuko questioned as he turned to face her

"No I don't think so" Kiara replied and walked towards the 7ft tall stone with Zuko following her

"Do you know what it is?" Zuko asked

"No I don't but I'm gonna find out" Kiara replied determined slowly she raised her right hand and placed it on the stone visions bombarded her, the stone glowed under her touch with a blue light suddenly Kiara was thrown back

"KIARA!!" Zuko yelled as her ran to where she lay

"Don't open it its pure evil" Kiara said before she passed out from the blow to her head, Zuko carried her to her room and laid her on her bed then went to bed him self only to be haunted by his past.

In the morning when Kiara and Zuko walked out on to the deck Iroh was readying the crew "What are you doing uncle?" Zuko asked

"I'm going to break the stone open" Iroh replied while a look of pure terror crossed Kiara's face "No you can't open the coffin" Kiara stated

"Why not?" Iroh questioned

"Because it holds pure evil inside I saw what that being has done when I touched the coffin I suggest you through it back to the sea it was put there for a reason it is not our place to inter fear" Kiara explained while looking at Iroh with her eyes cold and hard.

CRACK!! The stone broke and a bright light emitted from inside the coffin and a figure emerged from the light a teenage boy with short red hair, dark green eyes, pale skin well built about 6ft in height wearing black trousers, with a brown shirt and black boots once the light faded the coffin was gone.


	13. Chapter 12: Evil Awakened

**Chapter 12: Evil Awakened.**

"Who are you?" Iroh asked the boy who had now turned to face them but his gaze lingered on Kiara

"Venous" Venous replied while still staring at Kiara.

Kiara looked up and met his gaze only to have her mind flooded with visions and she felt no emotions from the boy like he was heartless slowly she lowered her gaze but the images stayed in her mind

"I want the girl" Venous said folding his arms over his chest

"No you can't have her" Zuko replied coldly also folding his arms over his chest

"You don't know who your messing with kid" Venous stated and launched an attack at Zuko who just managed to block them

"STOP!!" Kiara shouted everyone turned to look at her, she positioned herself between Zuko and Venous

"If you want to fight you fight me" Kiara said standing and glaring at Venous

"Fine I will fight you" Venous replied and came at Kiara she blocked all his attacks with ease, he sent a ball of dark energy towards her Kiara raised her right hand and the ball of energy met with a shield, she still had her hand raised and sent flames swirling out of her palm towards him, he couldn't dodge the flames surrounded him Kiara started to move her arms In strange movements

"Valknock demurer carnal enigh sharnar dend de Saul" Kiara spoke the foreign langue she repeated the words three times until a blue light started to appear around venous surrounding him sealing him back inside the stone coffin after the spell was done Kiara raised her right had to face the coffin lifting it up in the air and she threw it far away back into the ocean where it belongs, and collapsed to the ground on her knees breathing heavily, shakily Kiara got to her feet and walked towards the door that lead below deck

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked

"To get some sleep" Kiara replied and carried on walking.

As she reached the door to her room she pushed it open the closed it and leaned back against the door for a minute before crossing over to her bed and laying down and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Iroh’s Advice

**Chapter 13: Iroh's Advice.**

Kiara woke up a few hours later and could sense that it was already night so she decided to go up on deck for some fresh air.

When she arrived on deck she found that it was empty _**everyone must be asleep **_Kiara thought and went to lean against the railing, looking out over the horizon looking at the moon and watching the water ripple.

"May I join you?" Iroh asked as he walked over to Kiara,

"Sure" Kiara replied

"What brings you out here so late?" Iroh asked leaning on the rail next to Kiara,

"I need to think" Kiara replied quietly

"About what?" Iroh questioned

"About my powers and what is happening to me" Kiara answered

"Would you like to talk about it?" Iroh asked turning to face Kiara

"Yes I would" Kiara replied looking at Iroh as he turned and walked back towards the door and signalled for Kiara to follow him.

They arrived at Iroh's room "Take a seat, I will make some tea" Iroh said as Kiara sat down, after a while Iroh joined her with a pot of jasmine tea "Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked Kiara nodded her head and Iroh poured her and himself a cup of tea.

"Now what's bothering you kiara?" Iroh asked taking a sip of his tea

"Everything" Kiara sighed

"Tell me about it" Iroh said

"Well I'm confused about my powers, I don't understand them and I can't control them, also I had this strange dream a while ago and I can't get it out of my head" Kiara explained

"I'm will help you control your powers and I think that as you learn to control them you will understand them" Iroh said

"But what about my dream?" Kiara asked

"Tell me about it" Iroh replied

"Well there was a stone tablet, with words I didn't understand and as I reached out and touched the tablet the words started to glow, and translate themselves I can hear whispers and then they surrounded me and started to glow and so did I, then they started to revile what they meant but they faded before I could make out what they said then I woke up" Kiara explained

"I see" Iroh replied cryptically stroking his chin

"What does it mean?" Kiara asked puzzled by his answer

"I'm not sure kiara I will have to look into to this" Iroh replied _**Could it be she dreamt of the prophecy and if so how do I tell her about it **_Iroh thought as he drank his tea.

"I think you should go and get some sleep kiara we have a training session tomorrow" Iroh said

"Ok" Kiara replied and got up

"Thank you Iroh for listening to me its made me feel better knowing that I can talk to you if I need to" Kiara said then left before Iroh could reply, he sat there with a smile on his face then put out the candles and went to sleep.

Kiara returned to her room and sat on her bed _**I think Iroh may be hiding something from me but I'm sure that when he is ready he will tell me **_Kiara thought just before she fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Who Is Phoenix?

**Chapter****14: Who Is Phoenix?**

"_**Kiara wake up" a soft voice called**_

"_**Go away" Kiara mumbled only to get pushed off her bed "Hey what did you do that for?" Kiara questioned grumpily**_

"_**I needed you to wake up" the voice replied, slowly Kiara looked up and saw Phoenix perched on the end of her bed,**_

"_**Phoenix" Kiara gasped**_

"_**Yes" Phoenix replied**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Kiara asked**_

"_**I thought it was time I told you who I am" Phoenix replied**_

"_**Didn't you say last time that we are one?" Kiara questioned confused by what Phoenix said**_

"_**Yes I did say that and it's true, but before I became one with you, I was a person and I'm gonna tell you how we came to be one" Phoenix explained**_

"_**Ok I'm listening" Kiara replied climbing back on the bed and getting comfy.**_

"_**40 thousand years ago I was a girl who looked exactly like you, I had all of your powers and was meant to live for a very long time. I was the protector of my people they looked up to me. When I turned 16 my powers evolved and grew stronger, some of my people became scared of me, they thought that I would turn on them and destroy the village, but I one in particular a man Zane plotted to kill me and take my powers. On my 18 birthday Zane made his move and killed me, as I lay dieing, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker but I wouldn't give him my powers so I made a prophecy, and only the girl in my prophecy would have my powers. Kiara you are that girl and that is how we came to be one" Phoenix explained.**_

_**Kiara sat there in shock trying to process everything that she had just been told.**_

"_**I've never heard of a prophecy" Kiara whispered**_

"_**I know you haven't" Phoenix said**_

"_**Why?" Kiara asked**_

"_**Because the time isn't right yet, but when the time is right the prophecy will be revealed" Phoenix explained**_

"_**Will I be able to control my powers now?" Kiara asked**_

"_**No, but that's why we are here I'm gonna teach you how to control them" Phoenix replied**_

"_**Really?" Kiara questioned**_

"_**Yes, now lets get started" Phoenix answered.**_

_**Kiara stood up and walked a little way away from the bed and turned to face Phoenix, "I want you to make a fireball" Phoenix said.**_

_**Kiara held out her right hand palm facing upwards and closed her eyes and focused on creating a fireball, slowly a fire appeared in the palm of Kiara's hand and shaped its self into a small fire ball slowly growing bigger until Kiara opened her eyes then it disappeared, Kiara growled in annoyance "Don't worry you will get it" Phoenix said **_

"_**Ok" Kiara replied.**_

_**After a few hours of training Kiara had mastered her powers with the help of Phoenix "Wow I can't believe I actually did it" Kiara said excitedly jumping up and down**_

"_**I knew you could do it" Phoenix replied happily.**_

BANG!! Went Kiara's door as it swung open and hit the wall.

"_**What was that?" Kiara asked **_

"_**I think it was time you woke up now" Phoenix replied**_

"_**But I thought I was awake?" Kiara replied puzzled **_

"_**You are inside your mind, in the real world you are sound asleep" Phoenix explained **_

"_**Oh" Kiara replied**_

"_**Before you go, I will always be here if you need me, just look into you mind" Phoenix replied her voice fading.**_

"Kiara wake up" Zuko said as her shook her awake, Kiara's eyes fluttered opened as she sat up in bed only to find Zuko standing next to her bed.

"I'm awake" Kiara replied.


	16. Chapter 15: Demonstration

**Chapter 15: Demonstration.**

"Finally" Zuko said, Kiara lifted her head and glared at Zuko

"What's that meant to mean?" Kiara questioned

"We have been banging on your door for 3 hours" Zuko replied

"Well I like my sleep" Kiara said

"Besides uncle was starting to get worried, when you didn't show up for training" Zuko explained

"Oh, well I'm fine" Kiara replied

"I will go and tell uncle that" Zuko said then walked out of Kiara's room.

Kiara got up off the bed and went and took a shower, then got dressed, she was wearing black Chinese style dress that went down to her ankles with slits up to her hips, with a golden dragon printed on the front, the head was on the right shoulder of the dress while the tail was at the bottom left of the dress. Kiara dried her hair with a controlled burst of heat and then brushed it and left it down so that it framed her face, then she headed up to the deck.

Kiara appeared on deck about 20 minutes after Zuko, and walked over to where Iroh was sitting drinking tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to training" Kiara said softly with her head bowed her eyes looking at the ground

"It's ok Kiara" Iroh replied

"Thank you" Kiara said

"So are we going to spar?" Zuko asked

"Yes, as we got interrupted last time I didn't get to judge the levels of training both of you will need" Iroh explained.

Kiara and Zuko walked to the middle of the deck and took there battle stances, Zuko smirked and threw 3 fireballs at Kiara. Kiara stood her ground _**Time to put my training to good use **_she thought.

Kiara relaxed her fighting stance and raised her right hand stopping the fireballs in mid air and extinguishing all 3 of them, Zuko had a shocked look on his face but soon recovered and charged at Kiara aiming a kick at her stomach, Kiara's left arm came down and blocked Zuko's kick, while bringing her right knee up and hitting Zuko in the stomach, Zuko doubled over winded then launched his left leg and spun round hitting Kiara on her right side and sending her flying to the ground, Zuko stood up "Give up Kiara" Zuko said smugly

"I don't think so" Kiara replied and slowly stood up and turned to face Zuko with a smirk on her face.

Kiara raised her right hand and sent a pulse of telekinetic energy at Zuko, which hit him in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the deck, Zuko slid down the wall of the deck and gasped for breath, after a few seconds Zuko was getting up, placing his hands on the wall to steady himself. Kiara walked over to Zuko watching him and waiting for the perfect moment, suddenly she spotted it and raised her right hand again sending out a burst of telekinetic energy and pinning Zuko to the wall

"What the hell, why can't I move" Zuko Yelled

"Because I'm pinning you to the wall" Kiara replied

"Battle over" Iroh said and Kiara let Zuko drop to the ground.

"Kiara, when did you learn to control your powers like that?" Iroh asked

"I don't know" Kiara replied

"Did you feel any different when you ad Zuko were sparing?" Iroh question

"Yeah, I felt more in control when I was using my powers and I'm not tired" Kiara explained

"Did you get tired after using your powers then?" Iroh asked

"Yes I did but not anymore" Kiara answered.

Iroh was staring at Kiara in wonder of how she had managed to master her powers in just one night _**I think she might have discovered the Phoenix **_Iroh thought.

Kiara walked over to the right side of the deck and leaned on the rail watching the water as the ship moved at a steady pace, suddenly "Hey Zuko come over here" Kiara called out, Zuko walked slowly over to Kiara and stood next to her

"What?" Zuko asked

"Look over there" Kiara replied and pointed at a blob in the distance, Zuko turned his head and squinted his eyes in the direction Kiara was pointing

"Land" Zuko gasped

"Does this mean we are gonna dock there?" Kiara asked

"Yeah we need to restock on supplies" Zuko replied and headed off to tell the captain about the island they had spotted.

"Kiara" Iroh said

"Yeah" Kiara replied

"When we get to the island would you like to go shopping?" Iroh asked

"Sure, I'd love to" Kiara replied giggling.


	17. Chapter 16: Star Island

**Chapter 16: Star Island.**

4 hours later the fire nation ship arrived at the island, which they found out was called Star Island. Kiara walked slowly down the docking ramp taking in her surrounds _**Why does this place seem familiar? **_Kiara thought as she reached the ground.

"I'm going to get supplies" Zuko said and walked towards the town with a few soldiers following him, Kiara watched Zuko's back until it was just a distant shape.

"Kiara" Iroh called

"Yeah" Kiara replied turning her head to face Iroh

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Iroh asked

"Yeah, lets go" Kiara answered and followed Iroh towards the town.

20 minutes later Iroh and Kiara arrived in a small town full of different stalls, Kiara looked around and saw clothes, fruit, vegetables and antiques stalls "Wow" Kiara whispered

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked

"Nothing, I've just never seen a place like this before" Kiara replied looking down at the ground

"Well then we had better explore" Iroh said cheerfully

"Yeah, I'm gonna check out that clothes stall" Kiara replied

"Ok, but be careful" Iroh said as Kiara walked over to the clothes stall.

"Excuse me sir but what is the name of this island?" Kiara asked politely

"Star Island" the man replied

"Thank you" Kiara said and looked at the items on his stall, a blood red Chinese style dress with black stitching around the edges caught her eye

"Its beautiful" Kiara whispered to herself but the man over heard her and walked over to the dress

"This dress is hand made" the man said

"Really?" Kiara gasped looking at the man with wide eyes

"Yes" the man replied nodding his head

"How much for the dress?" Kiara asked, the man thought about it for a while _**this girl looks very familiar, could she be Kiara the girl that Fire Lord Ozai took? **_He thought and finally answered "You can have the dress" the man said

"But I can pay for the dress" Kiara argued

"I insist that you take it" the man said firmly and handed the dress in a bag to Kiara

"Thank you, your kindness will not be forgotten" Kiara said as she bowed slightly to the man and walked away.

Kiara walked around the village taking in the atmosphere _**everyone here is so friendly and kind not like in the fire nation, I like the way people act here **_Kiara thought.

After a few minutes of walking Kiara came to a lake surround by trees when she heard a noise

"Please don't hurt me" the small voice cried out, quickly Kiara ran to where the noise came from and saw a group of teenage boys standing in a circle around a younger boy with dishevelled clothes and streaks of dirt across his pale face, he looked up at the boys with frightened dark green eyes

"Please I didn't do anything" the boy sobbed as he attackers grinned

"Leave him alone" Kiara shouted and walked forward past the older boys and stood in front of the younger boy

"Who's gonna make us?" one of the boys sneered

"I am" Kiara replied coolly, the older boys laughed loudly at what Kiara said, Kiara just stood there staring at the boys with emotionless eyes

"Do you really think you can stop us your just a girl" a light haired boy mocked

Kiara bent down and looked the younger boy in the eyes

"Hey Kid look after this for me" Kiara said handing him the bag with the dress in, the boy nodded his head and clasped the bag to his chest as she stood back up and faced the boy who had mocked her

"I could beat all of you with one hand tied behind my back" Kiara stated in a monotone voice, the light haired boys eyes narrowed as he charged at Kiara launching a kick at her head, Kiara smirked and grabbed his leg and threw him backwards into another boy, suddenly a large wave was coming towards her from the lake, Kiara turned and saw three of the boys focusing on the water

"We've got you now" laughed one of the boys

"I don't think so" Kiara replied coldly and lifted up her right had and sent a wave of heat towards the water which evaporated, then she turned to the boys surrounded her and the younger boy and raised both her arms above her head and as she did so the older boys started to lift of the ground then she threw them into the lake, the younger boy just stood there with wide eyes watching Kiara, Kiara walked over to the lake and looked at the soaked boys

"I don't ever wanna see you picking on him again do I make myself clear?" Kiara said sternly

"Yes" the boys said al together in a scared voice

"Good" Kiara replied and walked back over to the younger boy and then turned and walked away from the lake with him following her.

"Excuse me" the boy said quietly

"Yes?" Kiara asked

"What's your name?" he asked

"Kiara and yours?" Kiara replied

"Charlie" Charlie answered and handed Kiara back her bag

"Thank you" Kiara said

"I have to go my mum will be worried about me" Charlie explained

"Ok, maybe I will see you around" Kiara said kindly

"Yeah maybe, and thank you for saving me" Charlie said then turned and ran off before Kiara could reply.

After walking around the town for a while Kiara found Iroh surround by things that he had brought and loads of fire nation soldiers standing around holding bags of things

"Finally I found you" Kiara said

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you this dress I got" Kiara replied opening the bag so Iroh could see the dress

"It's beautiful" Iroh said

"I know, but the man on the stall wouldn't let me pay for it" Kiara explain to Iroh

"How strange" Iroh answered

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the ship?" Kiara asked

"Oh my yes we should" Iroh replied and both of the headed back to where the ship was docked only to find Zuko waiting for them

"Uncle I have some bad news" Zuko said seriously as both Iroh and Kiara's face paled slightly fearing the worst,

"We will have to stay here for a few more days so we can gather all the supplies we need as not everything we need is here" Zuko explained as both Iroh and Kiara sighed in relief

"Well it's getting late and I'm tired so I think I'm gonna head to bed" Kiara said

"Good night" Zuko and Iroh said as Kiara walked to her room.

Kiara put the bag with the dress in on the floor and striped off her clothes leaving only her underwear on before she put on a navy blue night shirt that comes down to just above her knees and climbed into bed.


	18. Chapter 17: Forgotten Memories

Destiny of Phoenix

_**Finding Destiny.**_

**Chapter 17: Forgotten Memories.**

_**A dark haired girl sat on a boulder watching the sunset over the lake, looking intently at the ripples on the surface of the water as the fish came up to the surface looking for food but finding none. Slowly the girl stood up and walked to the edge of the water and kneeled down. Her head turned to the right sharply at the sound of laughter. As she looked over to her right a group of kids about the same age and some a bit older than her headed towards the lake and one of the girls turned to the boy next to her and "Look it's the freak" she whispered, but the dark haired girl heard her and bit her bottom lip to stop from crying as the tears welled up in her eyes.**_

_**The group of kids started walking towards the dark haired girl and cornered her where she was so that the only way she could escape would be to jump in the lake, "Look everybody it's the freak" a boy shouted as silent tears rolled down the dark haired girls cheeks, "Aww the little baby wanna run home to mama" another boy taunted**_

"_**Shut up" the dark haired girl whispered**_

"_**What did you say freak?" demanded one of the older boys**_

"_**SHUT UP!!" she yelled as the water behind her raised up into the air, the group of kids backed away slightly until one cocky boy stepped forward **_

"_**Your not a waterbender, so you must have someone holding the water up for you" he said haughtily, slowly the dark haired girl lifted her head so she was looking straight at the boy, her eyes were devoid of any emotion and looked like piercing blue ice chips, cold and hard, the boy shivered as a chill ran up his spine.**_

_**Suddenly a loud scraping noise was heard coming from the village along with blood curdling screaming and the smell of smoke, the water behind the dark haired girl dropped back into the lake with a splash and her eyes returned to their normal piercing blue colour and her head whipped to look in the direction of the village "No it cant be" she whispered and took of running from the lake to the village.**_

_**Once she reached the village she looked around for her parents when she heard them shouting her name "Kiara, Kiara" they both shouted while running around franticly searching everywhere for their daughter.**_

_**Kiara ran to where her parents voices were coming from but as she got closer soldiers were advancing from behind towards her parents, Kiara stopped her eyes wide with fear but unable to use her voice to shout and warn her parents, she watched frozen in fear as the soldiers grabbed hold of her mother and father and drag them away. Kiara collapsed to the ground and watched them being taken away, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the dirt.**_

_**Slowly she stopped crying and stood up and looked around taking in the destruction of the village, houses burned down or still on fire with people trapped inside their screams and cries for help filling the air and bodies littered all over the village floor, blood mixing with the dirt on the village floor, limbs scattered everywhere and people and children writhing in pain from the wounds inflicted by the soldiers, Kiaras eyes narrowed at the site and her eyes returned to being cold and hard and devoid of emotion as she turned and followed the path that the soldiers took, eyes of people and children still alive followed her, watching her go after them and shivering at the dark aura surrounding her.**_

_**Silently Kiara followed the soldiers keeping back just far enough so that they wouldn't see her but close enough so that she could she and hear everything going on, they were walking towards the docks where their boats were moored, Kiara could smell the salt in the air. As they arrived at the shore, she could see three big fire nation ships moored on the docks, a slight shiver ran down her back at the sight of the ships, she got as close as she could without being seen and that's when she saw the Fire Lord Ozai standing proudly on the deck of one of his ships looking at the destruction that his soldiers had caused.**_

"_**Fire Lord we have the people you asked for" said one of his soldiers's bowing to him, as did the rest of his soldiers "Bring them to me" Ozai commanded **_

"_**Yes Fire Lord" the soldier replied and gestured to the guards holding them to take them on to the ship to Ozai. They dragged Kiara's parents up onto the deck where Ozai was standing waiting for them, as he turned around the guards forced her parents to their knees with their hands behind their backs "Welcome aboard my ship" Ozai said and he took a few steps forward moving closer to her parents "Now you will tell me what I want to know or else I will kill you, do I make myself clear" Ozai explained coldly, her parents eyes widened in fear as they thought of Kiara "Where is your daughter?" Ozai demanded **_

"_**We don't know" replied Kiara's father shakily, Ozai lunged at him and slapped him across the face making his lip bleed and his head snap to the side, Kiara let out a gasp from where she was hiding and ran out towards her parents, the guards spotted her and started chasing her as she ran onto the pier where the ship was docked until she stopped at the side and crouched down before launching herself into the air and grabbing hold of the hand rail on the ship and pulled herself up onto the ship and ran over to her parents "Kiara get out of here" her mother whispered **_

"_**I'm not leaving you here" Kiara replied and stood in front of her parents, facing Ozai with her arms by her side and her head raised looking him in the eyes. "So your their daughter, I've been looking for you" Ozai said**_

"_**Why?" Kiara asked confused**_

"_**Because you can help me fine and kill the avatar" Ozai explain in a bored tone, while Kiaras eyes widened in shock "I won't help you with anything" Kiara growled out, Ozai chuckled at this "You will if you want your parents to live" Ozai said fiercely fixing his cold golden on Kiara**_

"_**Please don't hurt them" Kiara said softly **_

"_**I won't if you help me" Ozai replied **_

"_**Fine I will help you" Kiara answered in defeat and walked slowly over to Ozai and stood by his side.**_

"_**Good girl" Ozai said in a monotone voice and then turned to face her parents with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the and pulled a dagger from his belt and slit both of their throats, tears streamed down Kiaras face as she ran to her parents blood pouring out of their bodies and onto the deck, Kiara fell to her knees and pulled both of her parents heads onto her lap getting soaked in their blood "Please don't leave me" Kiara whispered through sobs and they took their last breaths and died in her arms.**_

Kiara woke up covered in sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks after having regained the memory of how her parents were killed.


	19. Chapter 18: Home Coming

**Chapter 18: Home Coming**

After crying for an hour or more Kiara noticed that the sun was starting to rise, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom having shower to get rid of her red puffy eyes. After showering Kiara dried and got dressed putting on the dress the man from the village had given her, leaving her shoulder length black hair down loose and her feet bare she headed out of her room and towards the deck. After reaching the door to the deck Kiara opened it and walks out across the deck letting the rising sun warm her skin, walking over the side of the deck that faced the island Kiara looked out across the village taking in the sight.

Once the sun has fully risen in the sky the rest of the ship's crew started to wake up and move around, hearing this Kiara jumped over the side of the ship and landed on the ground, as soon as her bare feet touch the ground only one thought went through her mind _**This is my home.**_ Kiara set off through the village taking in the sites and the sounds, looking at all the houses that have been rebuilt over time, without realizing it Kiara was heading towards the lake where she had met the young boy the day before. After reaching the lake Kiara sat down on the ground trying to get the thoughts in her head straight. _**I can't believe that I've found my home, I've been searching my whole life for this place **_Kiara thought as she stared out over the lake, watching how the sun reflected over the water's surface.

Zuko and Iroh were searching the ship after noticing the Kiaras room was empty, after looking in most of the places Zuko ordered the crew to search the entire ship. "Uncle I'm going to look for Kiara in the village" Zuko said as he was heading towards the ramp to leave the ship

"Be careful Price Zuko" Iroh called after him, Zuko wave his hand in the air as a response and headed into the village stopping to ask the people walking around if they had seen a black haired girl with piercing blue eyes. After looking for Kiara for over an hour Zuko was getting ready to give and head back to the ship to recruit some soldiers to help with the search when a young boy approached him

"Excuse me sir but are you looking for Kiara?" the boy asked Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned to face the boy giving him a puzzled look

"Yes I am, how did you know her name was Kiara?" Zuko questioned the young boy

"I meet her yesterday down by the lake" the boy replied

"Oh, do you know where she is?" Zuko asked again

"I think I saw her down by the lake, I could take you there if you want" the boy answered wringing his hands in a nervous gesture

"Sure kid lead the way" Zuko said, as the boy turned around and headed towards the lake with Zuko trailing at his heels.

As Zuko and the young boy approached the lake he could make out a figure sitting on the ground staring out over the lake "Thanks kid I can take it from here" Zuko said throwing the boy a small smile as he started to walk off

"Will you tell Kiara I said hi?" the boy asked

"Sure what's your name?" Zuko questioned turning back around to face the boy

"Charlie" Charlie replied before running off towards the village, Zuko started walking towards the figure again and as he got closer he could tell that it was Kiara, walking quietly trying not to disturb her from her thoughts. Once Zuko was a few feet away he finally spoke "Mind if I join you?" Zuko asked

Kiara looked up startled by the sound of Zukos voice "Sure go ahead" Kiara replied quietly as Zuko took a seat next to her on the ground

"I came to see you this morning and you were gone, Uncle and I have been looking everywhere for you" Zuko said concern lacing his voice

"Sorry for disappearing like that but I need some space to think about some things" Kiara explained

"Anything you would like to talk about?" Zuko asked

"I know what happened to my parents" Kiara whispered her eyes welling up with tears, Zuko noticing this placing his hand on her shoulder as Kiara continues to explain what happened to her parents

"Ozai came here looking for me and kidnapped my parents to make me join him, I only joined him because my parent's lives were in danger but he killed them anyway. I had a dream last night that showed me what happened and this island is my home I was born here" Kiara explained slowly and quietly as Zuko gripped her shoulder trying to process what his father had done

"I'm so sorry I didn't know my father had done that" Zuko replies just above a whisper while looking down at the ground

"It's not your fault" Kiara whispered turning to face him, slowly leaning over to place a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you for being here for me" Kiara whispered softly

"Let's get back to the ship" Zuko said standing up quickly to hide the light blush on his cheeks and heading back in the direction of the ship, Kiara stood up quickly and rushed to catch up with him.

Once back at the ship Kiara explains everything about why she wasn't on the ship to Iroh who is shocked to find out that his brother killed her parents in front of Kiaras eyes.

"Zuko all the supplies are ready they arrived earlier than expected" a solider explains

"Then we set sail in the morning" Zuko replies before heading off to his room.

Kiara sighs and turns to look out over the island again _**I wish we could stay longer I would love to find out if anyone remembers my parents **_Kiara thought as Iroh moved to join her

"Something the matter Kiara?" Iroh asks

"I'm just sad I can't spend more time here, since it is my birth place" Kiara answered

"I can understand that but you will be able to come back again" Iroh explains

"Promise?" Kiara asks

"I promise" Iroh replies_** I just hope I can keep this promise **_Iroh thought as he said goodnight to Kiara.

Without noticing Kiara had been out by the lake nearly all day, looking up towards the sky and watching the sun setting before heading to her room to get some rest.


End file.
